1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system using microwave, and more particularly, to an apparatus for supplying a power to an electrodeless lighting system using microwave.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the construction of a lighting system using microwave in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional lighting system using microwave includes: a relay unit 13 for receiving an AC power and passing or cutting off the AC power according to a control signal; a high voltage transformer 14 for transforming the AC power outputted from the relay unit 13 to a DC power supply of high voltage and outputting the transformed power supply; a magnetron 15 for receiving the DC power supply of high voltage and generating a microwave; a waveguide (not shown) for inducing the microwave generated from a magnetron 15; an electrodeless light bulb 16 for generating light by the induced microwave; a controller 11 for generating a control signal; a cooling unit 12 for receiving a power supply from the relay unit 13 and cooling the heat generated from the magnetron 15 and the high voltage transformer 14 by themselves.
The operation of the lighting system using microwave will now be described.
First, the relay unit 13 receives an AC power according to a control signal generated from the controller 11, and passes or cuts off the supplied AC power.
The high voltage transformer 14 transforms the AC power outputted from the relay unit 13, transforms the transformed AC power to a high voltage of DC component, and outputs the transformed high voltage of DC component to the magnetron 15.
The magnetron 15 receives the high voltage of DC component and generates microwave. The microwave is induced to the electrodeless light bulb 16 through the waveguide.
The electrodeless light bulb 16 generates light by the induced microwave, and the generated light is radiated in the forward direction through a reflector (not shown).
However, including a half-wave voltage doubler circuit, the high voltage transformer 14 rectifies the AC power to a DC through the half-wave voltage doubler circuit and supplies it to the magnetron 15.
That is, as the high voltage transformer 14 includes the half-wave voltage doubler circuit that rectifies only a power supply (voltage/current) corresponding to a half of one period of a frequency of a general AC power, a ripple is generated due to the frequency characteristics of the general AC power, which causes a flicker phenomenon.
Namely, since the light generated from the electrodeless light bulb 16 flickers due to the flicker phenomenon, light is not stably radiated.
Consequently, in the high voltage transformer of the lighting system using microwave in accordance with the conventional art, since the power is supplied to the magnetron through the half-wave voltage doubler, the ripple takes place due to the frequency characteristics of the general AC power.
That is, the light generated from the electrodeless light bulb flickers because of the flicker phenomenon caused due to the ripple.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a power supply apparatus of a lighting system using microwave that is capable of stably radiating light generated from the light bulb of the lighting system by supplying a stable power to a magnetron of a lighting system using microwave and removing a flicker phenomenon.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a power supply apparatus of a lighting system using microwave including: a high voltage transformer for transforming a general AC power to an high voltage AC power and outputting the high voltage AC power; and a voltage doubler unit for transforming the high voltage AC power into a high voltage DC power, increasing the frequency of the current of the DC power, and outputting the high voltage DC power having the increased frequency.
To achieve the above objects, there is also provided a lighting system using microwave having a high voltage transformer transforming an AC power to a DC power of high voltage, a magnetron receiving the high voltage DC power and generating microwave and an electrodeless light bulb generating light by the microwave, including: a voltage doubler unit for increasing a frequency of the high voltage DC power and applying the high voltage DC power having the increased frequency to the magnetron.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.